Forget Me Not
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: After Astrid takes a tumble off Stormfly, she loses more than just blood. She loses the last 16 years of her life!
1. Waking Up

A/N: YAY! Guess who's back in the world of fanfiction! This girl! Yay! And to celebrate, here's my first HTTYD fanfic EVER! YAY! Let's just hurry up and get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

"What happened to her? " said a voice. Whoever it was sounded worried.

"She fell off Stormfly. Stoick caught her right before she hit the ground." said another voice, this one female.

"And you guys brought her straight here?" The first voice asked.

"Yup. We were so worried. Is she going to be okay? " asked a third voice, a boy.

"Gothi said that she would be fine after a few days rest. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that she will be just fine. Now go back. I'll stay with her. " said the first voice.

"Okay. Let us know if she wakes up."

The voices dwindled away and soon there was only one voice left.

"Hey Astrid. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I love you and I am not going to leave your side until you wake up."

The voice sounded familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how she knew it. Was it her Uncle? No...it didn't sound like him. She was tired. Soon she found herself falling asleep and into unconciousness once more.

...

"Is she awake, son?" Astrid heard.

She heard the guy from earlier speak.

"No, and I'm getting worried. She should be awake by now. " the guy spoke again.

"These things take time, Hiccup. She'll be fine. Astrid is one tough lass. It'll take more'na tumble off' er dragon to finish her." The first voice said.

Oh, that's what happened? She'd fallen off Stormfly? She didn't remember that happening. In fact, she barely remembered anything at all. The last thing she remembered was going on a dragon training exercise with the other teens and Snotlout's stupid trick shot. Yeah...she'd fallen off Stormfly. She remembered now. But she didn't remember Stoick being there. She was going to kill Snotlout when she woke up.

...

There was light behind her eyelids. Soon her eyes opened up and surveyed her surroundings.

She was lying in a bed that she didn't remember. The room was also unfamiliar to her.

"What...what happened? Where am I?" Astrid asked nobody in particular.

"Sweet girl, you're awake! Thank the gods! I was so worried about you. " came a voice beside her.

Astrid looked over to see who the voice belonged to.

"Aunt Ingrid? " Astrid asked, her eyes still adjusting to the light. Her aunt looked different, somehow, as if she had aged with worry.

"Yes, dear. I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried when I first heard from Hiccup that you had fallen off Stormfly. " She said, rushing to her niece's side.

"Hiccup? Where's...where is Hiccup? " Astrid asked.

"Oh he and the kids had to be at the Academy today. Something the chief wasn't allowed to miss and you know he has to be there. I was watching you while he was gone. He's going to be so excited to see you awake. He's been worried sick about you. He's barely even left your side. " her aunt explained.

Astrid shook her head and clutched her head in her hands.

"I feel like I was hit by 1000 Gronkles at once. " Astrid complained.

Her aunt laughed. "Well, I would suppose so. That was quite a nasty fall you had. Stoick said you hit quite a few trees on your way down. " Ingrid said.

"Stoick was there?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt nodded. "He's the one who caught you. " Astrid shook her head some more.

"I don't remember that. " She said.

Ingrid stood up from next to the bed and walked over to grab a wet cloth to put on Astrid's forehead.

" I'm not surprised. " She said, placing the wet cloth on Astrid's brow. "You hit your head quite hard." her aunt explained to her.

"How long was I out?" Astrid asked. Her aunt looked straight at her.

"You were unconcious for a whole week and a half. The only thing you did while you were out was drink water, and even that was difficult for you. Hiccup would have to lift you up and bring the cup straight to your mouth. He took real good care of you, Astrid. That boy loves you a whole lot, I hope you know."

Astrid blushed. He had done all that for her? She had to remember to thank him the next time she saw him.

"Yeah...I'm...actually quite fond of him, too, auntie. " Astrid said.

Her aunt laughed.

"Well I would think so." Ingrid said, replacing the now dried cloth with a wet one. "That boy is going to be upset that he missed you waking up. Should I go fetch him from the Academy?" Ingrid asked.

Astrid shook her head. "No...don't bother him. I'll be okay. He's got important things to do." She said, sitting up completely.

"He'll want to know that you're okay. The lad's been worried sick about you. Today was the first day he left your side, even for a second."

Astrid smiled. Hiccup must really care about her. She looked around the room she was in and frowned.

"Aunt Ingrid...where am I?" Astrid asked. Her aunt frowned as well.

"What do you mean, lass? You're home. In your room. " Ingrid said.

Astrid shook her head.

"No...this isn't my room. I...I don't think so." She said.

Ingrid laughed humorlessly. "You must've really hit your head quite hard to not recognize your own home."

"My home? This is my home?...No...every thing looks...different. Did you change it while I was asleep?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt laughed dryly. "Now Astrid, why would I go about doing a thing like that to your home? If anyone changed anything, it'd be Hiccup, and he hasn't left your side since the accident. He hasn't had time to do such a thing. "

Okay, now Astrid was really confused.

"Why would Hiccup change our house?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt nodded, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. He didn't. Astrid are you feeling alright?" Ingrid asked. Astrid nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head feels like it'll split in half, but yeah, I feel okay. A little hungry. " She said.

Ingrid smiled and nodded.

"I'll have Valka bring you something to eat. I'll have to make it though. Her cooking is still as terrible as ever." Ingrid laughed, getting ready to go downstairs. It was then that Astrid asked something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Who's Valka?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt turned around and looked at her strangely.

"Come again? You don't remember Valka?" Her aunt asked.

"No...should I?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt frowned. "Yes...I would think so. Astrid, what's the last thing you remember?" Ingrid asked her niece, sitting back down beside her.

Astrid clutched her head in her hands and groaned.

"I remember...we were all doing an exercise. It was Hiccup's training exercise and...Gobber was catapulting boulders at us. Hiccup ordered us to retreat, but...but Snotlout didn't. And he caused a catapult to go off...knocking me off Stormfly...that's all I can remember."

Ingrid looked like she had just seen a ghost, her face had turned powder white.

"Child...how old are you?" Her aunt asked her.

Astrid looked confused. Didn't her own aunt know how old she was? She voiced her opinion.

"Don't you know that? " Astrid asked.

Her aunt nodded. "Aye, I do. What I need to know is if you know." She said, placing her hand on Astrid's head.

Astrid winced. Her head was still extremely sore.

"Of course I do. I'm 16." She said.

Ingrid looked like she had just been smacked in the face. "What?" She whispered in disbelief, pulling her hand back as if it had touched something hot.

"I'm 16, auntie. " Astrid said.

Ingrid shook her head in awe.

"Nay, child. You are not. You're 32." Ingrid said, smoothing her hair.

Astrid shook her head. "No. I'm 16."

"32." Her aunt repeated.

"That's...impossible." Astrid muttered.

Ingrid stood up and fidgeted with her hands. "Oh gods...you must've really hit your head quite hard to lose so much time...I'm going to go get Hiccup. "

"Aunt Ingrid! What's going on? " Astrid asked.

"I'm going to get Hiccup. Stay put." Her aunt said, rushing out of the room.

...

A/N: And there's chapter 1. I can't believe after so long I'm writing again. I've been away for too long. If you like south park, I have a Harry Potter crossover fic where Stan and Kyle go to Hogwarts. I will be continuing that as well, so don't worry! It's so good to be back!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	2. A New Hiccup

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. So, instead of boring all of you, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, unfortunately.

...

Astrid didn't know what to think. She was 32 years old? Impossible. The last thing she remembered was being 16. This must be a dream. She was sure of it. She heard some commotion coming from downstairs, and all she heard was the word 'awake' followed by Hiccup's unmistakable voice of, "Astrid! ". She heard her aunt cry out, "Wait! " and the sound of running up the stairs. Her door opened and in the doorway stood a man.

"Astrid." The man said.

He sounded like Hiccup. But it couldn't possibly be him, could it? Astrid took another look at the man in front of her. It was definitely Hiccup. She would know him anywhere. But he was older. Maybe 15 years older than she remembered him to be.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Oh Astrid, thank Thor you're okay. I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again." He said, rushing to her side and embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

"You're...you're..." She couldn't say it.

"Glad you're okay, is what I am. Babe, you scared me to death. Don't ever worry me like that again." He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're...hot." That was totally NOT what she meant to say.

Hiccup laughed. "Well...thank you, milady. I could say the same thing to you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Astrid's eyes widened, but kissed back. Since when did Hiccup initiate their kisses? He must have grown a pair. They're kiss over, Hiccup finally looked at Astrid's confused face.

"What's wrong? " Hiccup asked.

Astrid couldn't speak. She looked at her aunt for help.

"I was trying to tell you before you barged in here like a madman." Ingrid glared at him.

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid's gone and lost her memory." Ingrid explained.

Hiccup froze. "Lost her memory..? How much of her memory? "

Ingrid sighed. "A good deal of it. She thinks that she's 16 years old."

Hiccup looked at Astrid's confused face. "No...No you don't. You're 32, Astrid." He told her.

That was the second time she'd heard that. Her aunt and Hiccup both wouldn't be lying to her.

"I'm starting to understand that. But...I'm sorry, I just...don't remember." She said.

"Don't be sorry...it's just...wow. So...you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...I don't really remember what it is that I've forgotten, so I can't say." Astrid smiled at him, which put him at ease a bit more.

Hiccup chuckled a bit at her statement.

"Well, where do you want to start? I'd be happy to fill you in." He told her.

Astrid smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you, Hiccup...Okay, so...this is my house?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup laughed sadly. "Um...yeah. Wow. This is awkward. I never thought I would have to explain this."

"What exactly is awkward?" Astrid asked.

"This is actually...our house. The both of us. We've been married for almost 12 years." He explained.

Astrid's eyes widened at the revelation. "12 years? Great Odin's ghost..."

Ingrid smiled. "Astrid looked so pretty the day you two were married. "

"Astrid looks pretty any day, Ingrid." Hiccup laughed.

"Wow...so we're married, huh?" Astrid smiled.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes ma'am, we are."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "Do we have children?" she asked, a bit shyly.

Hiccup laughed good naturdly at her timidity. He wasn't used to seeing Astrid so vulnerable.

"Two. A boy and girl." He said.

"What are their names?" Astrid asked. It was odd to be asking the names of her own children.

"The boy is called Stoick, after my father. The girl is called Freya, after the goddess. When she was born, she was the most beautiful baby you'd ever seen. People said that her beauty was a blessing from the gods, so we honored them by naming her, 'Freya.'" He explained.

Astrid's eyes widened some more, if it were possible.

"That's...a lot to take in." She said, placing her hand on her head.

"Would you like to see them?" Hiccup asked.

Ingrid interjected, "Don't you think it's a little soon for that, lad? The lass has only just woken up, and with a good portion of her memory gone. I'm not sure if introducing children she doesn't remember is a good idea right now." Ingrid said, repremanding him.

"Yeah...yeah you're probably right. I'm getting ahead of myself. Whenever Astrid's ready to meet them, she will. Right now, she should probably rest some more." Hiccup said, sitting down beside her.

"Actually...um...I'm still quite hungry. If I could maybe have some food?" Astrid asked.

Her aunt's eyes widened.

"Oh my dear girl, I'd all but forgotten. You just stay there and I'll have Valka bring you something to eat." Her aunt said, rushing downstairs.

"Valka?" Astrid turned to Hiccup. He smiled.

"My mother." He explained, placing a comforting hand on top of hers.

Astrid looked confused.

"Wait...what? Your mother? But...your mother is..."

"Not quite as dead as we had all originally thought." He explained.

"..Okay. I'll bite." Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup.

"I feel like...like I don't know anything anymore. You're my husband? We have children? Your mother's come back from the dead? I just...have no idea what's going on. I feel really useless." She said, frowning.

Hiccup laughed. "Isn't that my nickname? " Hiccup asked, laughing.

"That's not funny." She said, looking straight at him.

Hiccup put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, what's life if you can't make fun of yourself? " He chuckled.

Astrid shook her head and laughed. "Well I suppose." She looked at her husband. Wow. Husband. That was going to take some getting used to, but she wasn't opposed to the idea of being married to Hiccup. In fact, she kinda liked the idea.

"You're...my husband." Astrid repeated.

Hiccup nodded and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're my wife." He smiled.

"I think I like the sound of that." She leaned into his hand and sighed.

Hiccup laughed and nodded. "I know I do." Hiccup sighed. "Astrid I'm going to do everything in my power to try and help you get your memory back. I promise." He smiled at her.

Astrid smiled back at him. "Thank you, Hiccup. I'll try my hardest to remember."

He placed his hand on her own and stroked it gently. "In your own time. " He said.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Dear? May I come in?" asked a voice, pushing open the door and stepping in. "I've brought food. Don't worry. I didn't cook it." She laughed.

"Yeah, come on in." Hiccup said, laughing.

It was a woman Astrid had never seen before. She could only make assumptions but...

"Valka, right? Hiccup and my aunt told me about you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Astrid." She held out her hand for Valka to shake, which she did. "Though I'm sure you probably already know that." Astrid laughed.

"Well now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I'm glad to finally see you awake, dear." The woman called Valka said, placing a plate of food on Astrid's lap.

Astrid wasted no time digging in. "This is really good." She complimented.

Valka smiled. "I'll tell your aunt you said so. Mutton was always your favorite. And you haven't eaten since your accident. It stands to reason that you would be hungry." Valka said, handing Astrid a glass of water to go with it.

"Thank you, miss Valka." She said, feeling a bit shy around this new person.

"Just call me Val. Everyone does." She said, smiling.

Valka went over to her son's side.

"Do you know how long she'll be like this?" Valka asked him.

Hiccup shook his head sadly. "No."

Valka ruffled his hair. "Well, she's alive, at least, thank the gods. When I heard she'd fallen off Stormfly, I feared the worst."

"We all did. When Stoick came rushing into the Great Hall that morning, I thought we'd be building her boat that night." He remembered.

"Stoick...our son, right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

Astrid smiled. "What did your dad say about the flattering gesture?" She asked.

Hiccup's eyes grew a little dull with sadness.

"I don't know what dad would have thought. He died right before Stoick was born, so he never got the chance to meet his grandchildren. I always wondered what he would have said." Hiccup looked as if he were deep in thought.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh my gods. Hiccup...I'm so sorry. How did he..?"

"...Toothless was being controlled. A madman called Drago Bludvist used Toothless to try and kill me, but my dad took the fall." Hiccup explained. Astrid could tell that even after all these years, Hiccup was still pained by that event.

"How awful..." Astrid whispered to herself.

"So...that means that you are chief?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Have been for nearly 12 years. We were married shortly after I was made chief. You bore Stoick a year later. He's turning 10 soon. Freya is 7."

"And they fly? Little young, don't you think?" Astrid laughed.

Hiccup laughed as well. Even if she had lost her memories of their life together, she was still his Astrid. Still his wife.

"Well, we talked about it. And we decided to train them early. They have 2 of the best dragon riders west of LukTuk as their parents. So we watched them, and trained them, and they've grown to be great riders. Stoick was even the one who caught you when you fell." He explained.

Astrid shook her head. "This is a lot to take in, Hiccup. Maybe...maybe I should meet them. It might trigger my memory. "

"Are you sure you're up for that? " Hiccup asked, concerned.

Astrid nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. " Astrid said.

"Well...I guess I'll go get them. You take it easy, milady. Lie back and rest. Finish your mutton. I'll be back in a while. Will you be okay to watch her, Mom?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yes, don't you worry about it. I'm sure that she and I will have a lot to talk about in your absence. " Valka said.

Hiccup nodded, kissed Astrid briefly on the cheek and left the room.

...

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. I can't believe I'm writing again. It feels so good! Please review if you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.


	3. Meeting Valka

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3! Thanks so much for all the support, you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

...

Astrid and Valka stared at one another. What did she mean, they'd have a lot to talk about? What the hell do you say to your mother in law that you don't even remember?

"Hiccup's really changed since we were teenagers. He seems more...confident." Astrid smiled.

Valka nodded.

"I suppose so. I didn't know him until he was 20, so I don't really know what he was like as a boy. I missed all of that. I should have been there for him. I regret staying away every day of my life. What...was he like?"

"I guess the same? I'm not really sure what he's like now, so I can't say." Astrid smiled at Valka.

"Well, he certainly takes after me. He's got such a gentle heart. " Valka said, sitting down next to Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, he does."

There was silence for a while before Astrid broke it. "I can't belief Stoick's dead. He seemed so...indestructable." she commented.

Valka sighed and nodded. "We had only just found one another again." she shook her head and sighed, standing up. Valka paced around the room, trying to find something to do.

"You can't ever know when death will come for you, or for someone you love. So you should cherish every moment that you have with them." Valka sighed.

"I'm sorry." Astrid said. "I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." Astrid muttered.

"Oh no, dear, not at all. I'm sorry I wasn't around when Hiccup was a child growing up. I feel like I missed too much of his life. Wasted time that I'll never get back. I...I'm a terrible mother."

Astrid could see tears beginning to form in Valka's eyes. "No, you're not. You love him, don't you?" Astrid asked.

Valka wiped at her eyes and nodded. "With all my heart."

"Then you're a great mother. All you need is love." Astrid smiled up at her mother-in-law. Wow. Mother-in-law. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Thank you, Astrid. But sometimes being a good mother requires more than just love." she said sadly.

Astrid shook her head. "No, it doesn't. My mother...well I'm sure Hiccup's already told you, but...my mother abandoned me to my father and took off with a lover from another tribe. I've never even seen her face. When father died...Aunt Ingrid took me in. She and my Uncle Finn were so good to me. And...although they weren't my mom and dad, they were still my parents. Because they loved me. They loved me more than my own mother did. To this day, I don't know if she's even alive. But I know that I have a mom in my aunt. She loves me. And that's all that I need."

Valka wated Astrid with facination. Hiccup had not told her about this.

"Wow. Astrid...I had no idea. Hiccup didn't tell me."

Astrid looked taken aback. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was pitying myself or anything." Astrid said.

Valka smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Astrid. You've had a hard life. You know, I wish I could be more like you. So carefree and without worry."

Astrid snorted. "You think that I'm without worry? I've had my fair share of unease. When Hiccup lost his leg...I wasn't sure he was going to make it. We had such a hard time getting him back to the village...and then he ran a high fever. Gothi wasn't sure he'd make it through the night. I prayed to all of the gods to save him...and they did. But that night was one of the worst nights of my life. It was just...the not knowing."

Valka nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Valka responded.

Hiccup poked his head through. "Hey...are you ready to meet your children?" he asked.

Astrid sighed and chuckled humorlessly.

"Bet that's a phrase you never thought you'd utter. Yes...yes, I'm ready."

Hiccup nodded and then opened the door all the way.

"Come on in. Say hi to your mom."

Astrid looked at the door where two small figures stood. The boy looked just like her. Blond hair and blue eyes. His hair looked a lot like Hiccup's had when he was younger, and he wore a blue tunic underneath a fur vest. His sister, on the other hand, looked like a younger, female Hiccup. Her auburn hair was tied into braided pigtails and she wore a cute little outfit that looked like was slightly too big on her. In her arms she held a little stuffed dragon.

The little girl ran up to Astrid with tears in her eyes. "Mommy! You're not gonna die anymore, right?" she looked up at Astrid with her big green eyes which shone with tears.

Astrid looked at the poor little girl that was clinging at her with big wide eyes. "Right?" Freya asked her mother.

Astrid felt her heart tug for the poor little girl, and pat her head.

"Right. Momma's not going anywhere." she whispered.

Stoick just looked at her skeptically.

Astrid looked at her supposed son and smiled. He did not.

She looked at these two kids who were supposedly her own and frowned. They were cute, and she felt bad for them, because they were hurting.

But she still didn't remember them.

...

A/N: Okay, guys. That's where I'm going to stop for now. I'll write again soon, so please review. They make my day and they inspire me.


	4. Bedtime Stories

A/N: Hello again.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

...

Freya looked up at her mother with wide eyes and asked, "Mommy, when are you going to be able to get up again?" Freya asked.

Astrid looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Very soon." Astrid responded.

Stoick just looked at Astrid, not saying anything. Hiccup noticed this, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder to get his attention. Stoick looked up at his father.

"What?" he asked, sort of rudely.

Hiccup ignored his rude tone for the moment. "Aren't you going to say hello to your mother? She just woke up." Hiccup ushered Stoick closer to Astrid's bed. Stoick looked at Astrid and stared her straight in the eyes. He could see the blank look of unrecognizable nothing behind them. Stoick scowled.

"...you're not my mother." he said, then turned and walked out of the room and down the steps.

Hiccup's mouth dropped.

"Hey! You can't-"

"Hiccup. It's fine." Astrid said.

"But he can't talk to you like that." Hiccup complained.

Valka stood up and placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Did you tell the kids about the amnesia?" Valka asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't think that he'd react like this." Hiccup ran his hand through his hair.

Astrid sighed and shrugged. "There's nothing for it. Maybe I'll regain my memories and then it won't be a problem anymore." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe."

Valka smiled and looked at Hiccup. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" she asked.

Hiccup looked almost grateful. "Would you?" he asked.

"Of course. He's my grandson. I can't stand to see him hurting." Valka said, turning and opening the door to go downstairs. "I'll try to calm him down a bit." she said as she left.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Freya and sat on the bed.

"Well, what now?" Astrid asked.

"Now, it's time for this little goddess to go to bed." Hiccup tickled her tummy. Freya giggled, but looked up at Astrid.

"Can mommy tell me a story before bed?" she asked.

Hiccup looked thoughtful. "I dunno. Mommy's been through a lot. She needs her sleep. What if I tell you the story?" he asked.

"But...I want mommy to tell it." Freya complained, pouting.

"Frey..." Hiccup used her nickname.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I'm not that tired. Why don't we both tell her a story?" Astrid suggested.

"Please, daddy?" Freya looked up at Hiccup with expectant eyes. He melted. "Okay."

"Yay!" Freya exclaimed.

Astrid sat up so she could adjust her position so Freya was comfortable.

"Alright." Astrid cleared her throat.

"The creation of the universe. In the beginning, was Ginnungagap. The great unending void. It was a region so vast, that it went on in all directions forever. With room for a billion universes. There was no up or down, no light or darkness. No directions of North, South, East or West. There was no sound in Ginnungagap, yet no silence." Astrid began.

Hiccup recognized this story. It was the story of the creation. Every viking child was told this story as a child. Hiccup remembers his own father telling him this story when he was a child only a year younger than Freya. Hiccup decided that it was his turn.

"There was only endless space. No one knows the secret of creation. But a long long time before we were created by the gods, there were two worlds. The lands of fire and ice. The land of fire was called Muspellheim. It means the home of the destroyers of the world. It was a truly horrible place." Hiccup told her. Freya looked on in earnest fixation.

"That doesn't sound like a very good world." she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"No, it's not. There was nothing in Muspellheim except black, burning rocks, continually erupting volcanoes, molten lava, and a sky filled with black, choking smoke. Howling winds blew clouds of flame and showers of sparks through the smokey sky. Volcanic dust covered everything. Great sheets of flame burst sporadically from the burning ground which was continually cracking and splitting." Hiccup said.

Astrid decided that it was her turn to take over.

"Nothing lived in Muspellheim at first, except for one being. The dreaded Surt, the fire demon, who's dwelling place was in it's very center. Surt was the first being, and would spend eons forging his doomsday weapon, the great fire sword, which was his destiny to wield come Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods, when he would burst out of Muspellheim to lay waste to the universe. The other region, Niflheim, was a very different place to Muspellheim. While equally vast and desolate, it was cold and frozen. A land of ice and snow. The winds of Niflheim never ceased. The rivers and seas of the universe had their origin here, flowing out of Hvergelmir, the roaring cauldron. Or they came from Elivagar. The waters here were incredibally dangerous. Mountainous icebergs whirlpools. The waters here weren't beautiful, though. Because the waters of Elivagar were polluted by poison, which formed black ice. This would spread through the north of Ginnungagap, which..."

"Astrid." Hiccup said.

She looked up at him. He pointed down at Freya. She had fallen fast asleep. Astrid looked at her daughter, who had fallen asleep right on her lap. Hiccup pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh..." Hiccup leaned down and carefully picked up his daughter.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Hiccup whispered. Astrid nodded and waved goodbye. Hiccup returned, not five minutes later.

"She's asleep in her bed. I think that Mom's still talking to Stoick." he responded.

Astrid nodded. "So...what do you think of the kids?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid sighed. "They're great, Hiccup. We have wonderful kids...I just wish I could remember them."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed her head. "Trust me, I wish you remembered too. They can be such a handful sometimes...but I have you, and you have me. I love you. Don't ever forget that." Hiccup looked at Astrid straight in the eye.

Astrid smiled and leaned up to kiss Hiccup.

"Trust me, that's the one thing that I could NEVER forget." Astrid said.

...

A/N: Okay guys. There's chapter 4. What did you guys think of story time? I'm thinking about putting story time in when Freya goes to bed. Have a little viking history lesson. What do you think?

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
